


Rendezvous

by ellymango



Category: Ballerina | Leap! (2016)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Found Family, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Regret, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing, Teacher-Student Relationship, felicie neglects her training part 2839, past angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellymango/pseuds/ellymango
Summary: The rafters above the stage were a place where time itself felt still. It was delightfully eerie and comfortingly peaceful, far removed from the opulence and grandeur of the rest of the building. It was a place to relax, to contemplate, to focus without disturbance. A place to appreciate the sheer vastness of the theatre’s auditorium.Or, in Félicie’s case, you could come up here to spy on your teachers as they shared a romantic moment together.





	1. Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> News flash: Ellie still sucks at titles

By now it had become a little tradition of hers. 

After all, now that she practically _lived_ in the theatre, Félicie saw no issue in taking the time to explore her new home once class was finished and her classmates had returned home. 

Or rather, she had no issue in coming up here. 

The rafters above the stage were a place where time itself felt still. It was delightfully eerie and comfortingly peaceful, far removed from the opulence and grandeur of the rest of the building. It was a place to relax, to contemplate, to focus without disturbance. A place to appreciate the sheer vastness of the theatre’s auditorium.

Or, in Félicie’s case, you could come up here to spy on your teachers as they shared a romantic moment together.

She didn’t know how long they’d been meeting here after class, when all the pupils and guests had left and the theatre fell quiet. She’d seen them every time she came up here; she couldn’t hear them, but she knew they spoke. 

Sometimes she would see them laughing and smiling, sharing jokes or mock-dancing, their happiness infectious and truly wonderful to witness. They would waltz haphazardly, still somewhat graceful, before ending their rendezvous with a tender kiss.

Other times they would dance more seriously, slowly and steadily to a phantom tune. Their steps seemed so effortless, so careful and gentle. When they danced like this it felt like their love was at its most intense.

One time she saw Odette crying.

Félicie didn’t know _why_ she cried that evening; after all she couldn’t hear the conversation from her perch. But she saw them dancing at first, much slower than they usually do, and more intimate. And then they slowed, and stopped dancing altogether. She could see they were close now, almost appearing as one figure from the dizzy height. Félicie leaned as forward as she dared, trying to eavesdrop on their soft words. And then she heard the soft and mournful sobs.

She didn’t know _why_ Odette was crying. She wasn’t sure if she _wanted_ to know. It would surely take something _big_ to make her cry after all. 

But she’d be lying to herself if she thought she wasn’t curious.

_Maybe I should ask her later..._


	2. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odette finally comes clean about her relationship, and remembers a... painful memory in the process.

As the door creaked open, Félicie scrambled to look as though she had been practicing the steps she learnt earlier in class.

She pretended to be startled. “Oh! I wasn’t expecting you to be back so soon.” She stretched into an exaggerated arabesque, smiling innocently.

“I’m actually quite late.” 

“Really?” She pulled her leg up by her ear. “I didn’t notice.”

“Yes.” Odette set her cane by the door, hobbling over to her student. “You’ll pull a muscle stretching like that, you’re too tense.” She lowered Félicie’s raised leg. “Remember to try and relax, your body is under enough strain as it is.”

Félicie then realised just how tight and sore her legs felt due to her impromptu workout, and winced as her leg was lowered. “Uh, yeah, I knew that.”

“Now try again. Less affected this time.”

“Affected...?”

“Exaggerated then.”

“Oh okay.” She lifted herself into a softer pose.

“See? Much better.” She tilted Félicie’s head up. “And keep your chin up too, it makes breathing easier.”

“Aye aye captain.” She pouted. “Say, why were you late today?”

Odette dodged her question. “Now bring it round to the front...” She guided Félicie’s raised leg and bent it into a forward attitude. 

“Hey, how come you don’t have to tell me?”

Odette didn’t look at her, eyes on her students poise and legwork. “Tell you what?”

“Why you were late?”

“I’m an adult, I don’t have to.”

“Were you with someone?”

Odette avoided her line of sight, taking her arm and a step back. “Go on pointe now.”

Félicie hopped up on her toe-tip. “Who were you with?” She gasped. “Ooh, were you with a... special someone?”

“Turn now...” She watched the girl’s footwork with furrowed brows.

“You were on a date, weren’t you? Ooh, who was it with?”

“If you’re that interested, I was cleaning the stage.” Odette seemed too tired to sound fully frustrated. 

“What took you so long then?”

Odette took a suspicious beat too long to answer. “Someone threw up during rehearsals.”

“It took you _that_ long to clean up sick?”

Odette eased her leg out straight, squeezing her calf muscles with accusing eyes. “You weren’t training, were you?”

Félicie nearly fell off pointe. “Wait, how do you know?”

“You’re very stiff.” She released Félicie’s leg, letting her lower it and drop her poise. “What were you doing before I got here?”

“... Tell me where you were first...?”

Her glare became more intense. Félicie stared at her shoes guiltily. “... I was in the rafters. Above the stage.”

Odette’s glare changed in tone, as did her voice. “How often do you go up there?”

Félicie gulped sheepishly. “... Every day.”

“Well, that explains why your technique has been slacking.” She drew a deep breath and sighed. “So... you saw Monsieur Mérante and myself then.”

“... Maybe...?”

With another sigh, Odette eased herself onto her bed. “I-if it helps, I didn’t _hear_ anything...!” Félicie fidgeted with her hands. “I just... saw...”

Odette rubbed her forehead. “What... did you see..? Or... what _do_ you see?”

Félicie paled with guilt. “I... I see you dancing and, and... you talk a lot and laugh sometimes and...” Her arms fell to her sides. “I... I’ve seen you kiss.” She tried to mumble unintelligibly. It didn’t work.

Odette seemed to deflate slightly, eyes pinching tight as she firmly rubbed the bridge of her nose. Félicie sheepishly backed off, biting at her lips and inner cheek until Odette finally sighed with a tired smile.

“Well I... guess I couldn’t keep it a secret from you forever.” She delved into the pocked of her apron, fishing about for a bit before pulling out the unmistakeable heart-shaped pendant of a locket. Félicie curiously trotted over.

“What’s that...?”

“Sit.” She patted the spot beside her. “I used to wear this on a chain all the time but the chain broke... I never had the money to repair it.” 

Félicie gaped. “Where did you get that?”

“It was a gift. For my birthday.”

“Who... gave you it?” It certainly looked like it had been an expensive gift, even without the chain.

Odette passed it over to her. “Guess. Open it if you want.”

The girl hesitantly cracked the locket open, peering at the tiny picture inside. “He told me he couldn’t afford a photograph for it, since the necklace cost so much... but he wanted me to have a picture in there anyway.”

“Who... is that?” Félicie squinted at the picture. “Wait, is that... Monsieur Mérante?” 

“Well.... a drawing of him. He drew it himself.” She chuckled softly. “He promised one day he’d get an actual photograph for it... I told him I didn’t mind. I think it adds to the charm.”

“How old is it?” Félicie closed the locket, turning it over in her hand and tracing the engraving with the pad of her finger.

“Oh I’ve had it for ages... maybe ten years?”

“Wait, so... you’ve been a couple for that long?” Her face morphed from surprised into a wide toothy grin. 

“Well... kind of. It’s hard to explain.” In that she didn’t want to explain it. The past hadn’t been particularly kind to her after all, and in turn she hadn’t been particularly kind to Mérante. How he’d stayed so doggedly loyal to her was _beyond_ admirable, especially considering the trials and turmoil she’d put him through. “We... only really got back together after your first performance.” Or rather _during_ Félicie’s first performance... but she wouldn’t tell her that. 

Félicie said nothing except a near silent “whoa”, eyes still fixated on the heart shaped pendant. “How come you never told me?”

“Like I said, it’s... complicated.” Honestly she didn’t think they’d ever get back together again. They hadn’t spoken properly in the best part of five years, and she’d done a good job of trying to avoid him in her time working as a cleaner. Whether that was a good idea of hers was... debateable. After all, she hadn’t realised how much she loved him then. 

Or maybe she had. And that’s why she had pushed him away.

_“Just... forget about me. I’m nothing now. I can’t dance, I can’t walk... how can I ever give you a child like this? Why would you even want me? Just leave me. Forget me. Go find somebody worthy.”_  
_“Odette...”  
_ _“Please. I’m not worth it...”_

“Hey, Odette?” Félicie was eyeing her with concerned eyes, trying to catch her attention. “Are... you okay?”

_“Stop saying that dammit...!” His sudden raise in volume made her flinch. “I’m sorry...”_  
_“No. You’re right. I should stop saying it.”_  
_“There, that’s better...”  
_ _“I should show you instead.”_

“Hey are... you listening?” Félicie’s hand hovered over Odette’s arm, reluctant to touch her, eventually giving in and tugging her sleeve. 

_“Show me...?”_  
_“Show you just what I’ve become, of course. Maybe you’ll understand then.”  
_ _“Odette...? What are you- oh God...!”_

Félicie was clinging to her arm now, gently shaking her. “Hey, I don’t like it when you go all quiet... Please talk...”

_“See? Look at me, Louis. This is what I am now. Do you still want me now?”_  
_“I...”_  
_“Look at me.”_  
_“Just... stop. Please...”  
_ _**“Look at me...!”**_

She snapped back as though she had just been shocked. “Sorry I just... thought of something.” 

“What did you think about...?”

She tensened, hands on her elbows and holding herself tightly, head completely turned away from her protégée, as though she were trying to squeeze the memory out of her consciousness. “I... don’t want to talk about it.” 

Félicie shifted uneasily, sitting on her hands. “I... saw you crying earlier. When you were with Monsieur Mérante.”

“Of course you did.”

The girl shied back at her tutor’s embittered tone. “Were... you crying about the same thing that’s made you sad now...?”

_“You’re very quiet tonight. Have you something on your mind?”_  
_“I... I’m just thinking. About the past.”_  
_“Oh.”_  
_“I... I’m so sorry. For everything I said, everything I did. I don’t know how you can even bear to be with me after what I did to you...”_  
“Odette...”  
_“Why would you ever forgive me...” And she’d clung onto his blazer, weeping into his bow. He let her cry out, saying nothing and stroking her hair._

“... Kind of.” She relaxed slightly, but still kept herself hunched and tense like a shy bird. 

Félicie pouted, hesitating before she tackle-hugged Odette from the side, prompting a startled and confused gasp.

“What are you-“

“I just felt like you needed a hug.” She squeezed her teacher as tight as her thin little arms would allow. It was then Odette realised she had been trembling.

Odette blinked and regulated her breathing, before returning the gesture. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

They stayed in the embrace for a short while. “Odette?”

“Yes?”

Félicie was looking up at her. “If you get married... can I be a bridesmaid? Please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes I hear you like angst


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Félicie continues watching her two teacher's meeting sessions. And becomes the sole witness to something _very_ special...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody put the idea into my head when they tagged my fic in a reblog on tumblr.hell
> 
> I think it was Marta ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) Thanks for the inspiration m'luvlie!

Well she wasn’t going to give up any time soon. If training time suffered, then so be it. Watching her two teachers was too irresistible to miss.

Now that Odette knew about her secret espying, she’d had to up her stealth game. These past few nights, she’d noticed them glancing up to see if she was up in the rafters. She’d been caught only once so far, thankfully, but that had forced her to find other hiding spots.

Tonight, all the lights were off, leaving only the lonely ghost light flickering slightly in its cage, casting just enough light to see onto the stage. As usual, she watched them meet up for their evening rendezvous, kiss cheeks, and talk.

And talk.

And talk more.

Félicie shifted impatiently, drumming her finger pads against her tulle covered thigh, wondering why they hadn’t started dancing yet. They never usually took this long.

She strained her ear, trying to hear something, anything, of their conversation. It was pointless really; she couldn’t make out their words nor expressions and their movements were too small to analyse. She could make out Mérante taking Odette’s hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it, and her pulling back slightly, with a laugh that Félicie could hear from her hidey-hole amongst the sea of theatre chairs.

She stopped laughing when he took to his knee.

Félicie stifled a gasp, stuffing a fistful of skirt into her mouth to stop herself from squealing. She was watching intensely now, still as stone yet flighty and alert. Odette stepped back, hands covering her mouth, stumbling and nearly falling before being swiftly caught. She seemed to be unusually unsteady and shaky, like a big frightened bird, and shied back. 

Félicie’s heart was pounding harder than it ever did after training, and she could feel her skirt dripping from having been in her mouth for so long. She let it fall out, gaping up at the stage as she watched them converse, inching closer to each other until their foreheads were pressed together.

She squeaked when Mérante swept Odette into his arms, heads joined in a passionate kiss as he swung her around the stage, their laughter eventually ringing through the hall. 

*

It was fairly late by the time Odette returned to the attic room, and Félicie had long since changed into her nightshirt and snuggled into bed when she hobbled in, still in a joyful daze. 

“You’re really late today.” Félicie sat up, a smile tugging her lips as she slipped out of bed cautiously. “Did something happen?” 

She said nothing, leaving her cane in its resting spot by the door, and looked up to make eye contact with her student.

They didn’t need to exchange words.

With a joyous peep Félicie flung herself at her mentor, who already had her arms open to catch her. They fell back onto the bed with a soft thump and loud twang of bedsprings, half laughing, half crying, but all happiness.

Eventually their laughter fizzled into mere giggles, and they sat up together, cheeks rosy and wet with tears. Odette wiped a final tear away with her hand, still wheezing slightly.

_"Yes child. You can be a bridesmaid if you want."_


End file.
